An Evening Chat with Charlie
by WonWiseWeasel04
Summary: Harry considered the Weasley's his family. He knew them, their quirks and peculiarities all save one, Charlie. All of that changes tonight. -No Slash- A bit AU -Please R&R.


_**An Evening Chat with Charlie**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise it belongs to the wonderful and supremely talented J K Rowling. I am making no money from any of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You know he's not, don't you?"

"Who's what?"

"Teddy."

"He's not what exactly?" asked Harry not really sure what Charlie meant or even how the two got on this conversation.

"Oh Harry I think you know" said Charlie.

Harry didn't answer but studied Charlie's expression. He didn't know Charlie as well as he did the other Weasley's, even prudish Percy he understood. No Charlie was an enigma, a phantom that he only knew from others so he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Mum has had her suspicions but I'm pretty sure she's just tossed them aside as wishful thinking. I'm sure the others don't suspect a thing although Bill, he's a crafty one he might even figure it out on his own someday."

"What exactly are we talking about here Charlie and what does Teddy have to do with any of this?"

"You see I promised never to tell and I haven't but after what happened last month at the reserve and what you said tonight, I figure someone should know, it should be you, you're his godfather... so you really should know."

Harry's mind was racing to gather his thoughts. Charlie was home for the first time in months there had been a rather nasty incident with a horntail dragon at the reserve. He had been injured pretty badly and unfortunately another member of his team had been killed. A few days later the same dragon broke lose again, this time there was no saving the poor beast, it was put down for the safety of the workers and the other dragons. The whole incident had left Charlie pretty shaken up and that's why he was here, to get away from that whole environment and get himself together. Harry understood how the whole incident would have upset Charlie but what did little Teddy Lupin have to do with this.

"I'm not sure I exactly understand" said Harry still bewildered to what Charlie was talking about.

"Earlier tonight, after dinner I overheard what you said to Teddy on the back porch."

Harry thought back to earlier that night, Teddy loved being around Harry and all the Weasley's especially little Victoire, but these family gathering, when everyone was all together were sometimes hard on him. Although he was only four he understood that if it weren't for Harry and the Weasley's it would be just the two of them, he and his grandmother, Andromeda. They were all that was left of his family and this would make him sad and a bit withdrawn.  
He as his godfather often assured him he would always have a place with him and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan. It was tonight that Harry had given another one of his your one of us speeches to the boy. Harry always seemed to find the right words to give Teddy comfort mainly because he knew exactly how he felt.  
But unlike Teddy who still had his loving maternal Grandmother and a host of caring friends to look after him, Harry had no one but a bitter aunt who loathed and despised him and his mother, an angry uncle who belittled him constantly telling him he was less than nothing and a cruel cousin who made his young life a living hell. Harry vowed to himself that Teddy would have a happy normal childhood despite losing both his parents.

Tonight he had told him that he loved him (which he truly did) and that the Weasley's loved him too (which was also true) and that they all were as much his family as any blood relatives could be. This made Teddy cheer up a bit as the little fellow turned his then dark blue hair a shade of Weasley red as he reached to hug Harry.

"I meant it, I think of him as my own and I think pretty much everyone else feels the same. It's the least I can do, any of us really, his parents made the ultimate sacrifice. They gave their lives."

"Yes, I know I was there remember and I know all about their sacrifice, we lost Fred as well but that's not what I'm trying to say" said Charlie in a rather even tone which was devoid of any emotion.

"Well what exactly are you saying?"

"There are things in our lives we have re-regretted, things that we wish we could do over. I know this might be hard for you to understand since you don't know me; I mean you know of me but that's not the same as actually getting to know someone. Well let me tell you most of what you've heard about me isn't far off from the truth.

Until I was fifteen years old I lived, breathed and slept for only two things, dragons and Quidditch, and in that order. Everyone always said there was more to life than quaffles, snitches and scales but I begged to differ with them. Mum told me that I'd find something better out there one day and when I did they'd be hell to pay. And as you surely must know by now Molly Weasley is never wrong" said Charlie with a weak chuckle.

He gave Charlie a brief smile back as he did know what he meant, Mrs. Weasley who had been a surrogate mother to Harry all these years is never wrong even when she was. Harry loved her just as much as any of her natural sons and now that he and Ginny were back together he hoped that one day in the not so far off future she'd be his mother-in-law.

"My fifth year I discovered that one thing… made me forget all about dragons and Quidditch; that made me feel more alive than anything else I've ever known, you see Harry I fell in love. I mean not just puppy love, heck I'd had girlfriends before you know the kind you like because their pretty and smell good but have nothing else to really offer.  
No… I fell for real and I fell hard. She took my breath away every time I saw her and she was in my thoughts every second of the day. I got dizzy just being around her. I suspect you know how all that feels… I see the way you look at my sister and no I'm not going to give you a hard time about it either. You truly do love her, it's all over you and her too so I'm okay with that, everyone deserves to be happy especially now."

Harry was thankful that Charlie was so accepting of their relationship, most of her brothers were with the exception of Ron, his best friend, who kind of freaked out in the beginning but even now he had come to terms with it and seemed happy for them.

"I had no idea Charlie" said Harry sincerely as no one had ever mentioned Charlie having a girlfriend …well really ever.

"I know. I think you probably realized by now I'm pretty private and I don't share a lot with well anyone really and I really didn't want anyone to find out that big strong Charlie boy had been dropped to his knees by a bird, especially the bird I fancied."

"So your brother's knew her?"

"Yeah, my whole family did, we grew up together which made it even worse I suppose. Just imagine being lovesick over a girl I'd known since I was five. I'd never hear the end of it from Bill or the twins."

"You were in love but kept it from everyone?"

"Yeah, to me she was absolute perfection to everyone else probably not so much. But I loved her and much to my surprise she felt the same. We dated exclusively for the next two years."

"And no one in your family knew."

"No, no one did, not our families, not our friends… no one. I think we both rather enjoyed it that way; she was as private about matters of the heart as I was. We were happy, happier than I had ever been in my whole life. But as with most things the happiness did not last.  
We graduated from Hogwarts and soon after real world problems came with. We both wanted different things out of life; I loved dragons and had always hoped to get into the dragon reserve in Romania. Her career path was quite different as she wanted a position at the Ministry. Either way the situation seemed impossible so we both agreed to give each other time, to try what we loved and to decide exactly where our relationship stood.  
I secretly however hoped she'd hate her job, realize how much she loved and missed me and rush to Romania to be by my side but that didn't happen. She found her place at the Ministry and excelled in her post there; much to my amazement she really did have a calling for her work. I did the same at the reserve I excelled with the dragons as I knew I would and quickly rose thru the ranks.  
We both moved on with our lives. I was reasonably satisfied with my life but without her I was never truly as happy as I had been when I was with her. More time passed and much to my surprise s-she found another. She had fallen in love with someone else, she claimed he was her soul mate and that he completed her" said Charlie unable to mask the sarcasm in his last statement.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that couldn't have been easy" said Harry surprised at Charlie openness and honestly.

"No, it wasn't easy but what was I to do? The one person I loved the most in the entire world was in love with someone else so what could I do. I didn't feel he was right for her and he certainly didn't deserve her but who was I to tell her any of this. I still loved her and if this person made her happy then so be it. Her happiness meant more to me than my own so I wished her well. Her new relationship however was not without its up's and down's but for the most part she was happy."

"Charlie, I don't mean to be rude but why are you telling me this?"

"I always figured you were a bright boy Harry and would have figured some of this out by now, at least who the girl was."

"I'm sorry but you've lost me. Do I know this person too?"

"You sure do, I said everyone in my family knew her, that included you" nodded Charlie.

Harry was sure his expression towards Charlie softened, he considered him part of the family. Whatever he was trying to tell Harry it was important to him, the least Harry could do was be more patience with him while he tried to explain.

"So this girl is someone I know and she went to Hogwarts. Is there anything else that would make her stand out? Something I'd remember?"

"Well let's just say she was rather fond of oversized combat boots and she liked her hair best when it was bubble gum pink but I rather liked it dark chestnut brown which by the way was her natural color."

"Combat boots and pink hair? Who do I know that even owns a pair of combat boots? I've only known one person ever who wore those … but surely you don't mean who I think you do…Tonks?"

Charlie didn't answer right away he just turned from facing Harry and folded his arms. He turned around arms still folded and simply nodded an affirmative.  
Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley were once a "couple" he thought in disbelief. Harry had become quite fond of Tonks during their brief time together, he considered her a true friend. Her death deeply affected Harry; they all did Remus, Fred, Colin and the many others.

He vowed to never forgot, he carried each of them with him, even now not a day goes by that he doesn't think of them all, their ultimate sacrifice. Many days he still felt guilty but he vowed their lives would not be given in vain and he would continue to make the wizarding world a better place for all.  
Harry remained silent as he was lost in his own thoughts finally Charlie spoke "I know you're probably having a time understanding this especially considering your relationship with Lupin. I'm sorry if my earlier comments …upset you, I know how you felt about him but you've got to understand my position in this."

"I wasn't put off by what you said and I do understand. I'm sure if Tonks wasn't involved you might have felt differently about him."

"Perhaps but Dora really was worthy of only the best and I don't feel he was good enough or right for her. But I am bias because you see no one was ever close to being good enough for her including me."

"So no one ever knew about you two, not even Molly?"

"No, no one, but Bill I think suspected I fancied her but he never said he just gave me a look every now and again."

"Amazing, how did you two manage to keep everyone in the dark?"

"Well the fact that Dora was a metamorphmagus made it pretty easy for the most part. She could change herself into just about anyone so that part wasn't so hard…now tearing myself away from her… that was a whole lot harder. I mean I had other obligations…I did spend a lot of time on the pitch with practice especially our seventh year being the team captain and trying to win the house cup but there was no way I was going to spend every second of my free time out there when I had her waiting for me."

"I get that, I do but you two hide your relationship from everyone for two years at Hogwarts and never got caught, that's …unbelievable."

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty amazing. Most nights our seventh year instead of being out on patrol as Head Boy and Head Girl we were probably in some restricted or deserted area of Hogwarts snogging the living daylights out of one another. I don't know how we managed that, to not get caught, I was sure Professor McGonagall or Sprout, one of them would have caught us but they never did."

"And Tonks was okay with you two sneaking around like that?"

"We didn't sneak around everywhere, I mean we were friends and had been just that for years so we'd walk to classes together, eat meals and study together even did Hogsmeade weekends together and no one thought anything of it since we'd been hanging out like that since our first year.  
Look Harry I know you won't believe me but Dora was a lot different before we graduated. She was always a handful you know real upfront, tell it like it is, you know but she often lacked personal confidence being kind of a klutz and all. Plus she never felt like she was pretty or girly enough for most blokes, I suppose to some degree she could have been right but to me she wasn't just a girl she was an attractive be it awkward at times young lady who I had the privilege of seeing turn into a stunning woman right before my eyes.  
You see Harry, Dora was it for me, she was my first real kiss, my first lover, my first everything and I adored her…I-I loved her."

With that last omission Charlie's voice was a little hitched filled with emotion. Harry quickly looked away not sure if his facial expression mirrored the feeling of compassion he felt for Charlie right now. Soon both men scanned around in the small cluttered workshop of Arthur's in back of the Burrow in silence.

Harry sure wasn't expecting this kind of conversation when he followed Charlie to the jumbled workshop shortly after dinner after losing yet another game of wizard's chess to Ron. Harry often referred to Charlie as the "lost" Weasley in jest with Ginny and Ron as he seemed even more elusive and mysterious than the mythical creatures Luna Lovegood and her father chased after so it came with great surprise when he asked to have a word with Harry in private.

He was sure Charlie was going to give him some kind of lecture regarding his and Ginny's relationship. He had received one from everyone in the family up to this point except for him and Molly. Even Fred had given him some "advice and warning" on exactly how he expected his little sister to be treated in their relationship.

Thankfully up to this point with the exception of Ron, who just very recently came to accept the fact that Ginny was indeed Harry's girl for better or worse the family had all been favorable of them getting together. Harry just figured Charlie was putting in his two knuts worth, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be hearing confessions of his love for of all people, Tonks.

Charlie finally spoke up after a few minutes "Never can find a bottle of firewhiskey when you need it."

Harry simply nodded in agreement.

"Firewhiskey always seemed to make the tough stuff a bit easier. This is hard enough I suppose without me adding any liquid courage to the mix. I know you of all people probably know more about Lupin's feelings for her and how their 'relationship' worked more than anyone so I'm sure you'll understand when I say it had its fair amount of rough patches."

"Yes, it did but why are you telling me any of this?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure but someone's got to know … look Harry this is leading somewhere I promise but I'm afraid you won't like where it ends" with that Charlie turned from Harry and began to fiddle with a piece of material which resembled a piece of fishing net.

"Dora had a heart big as the Emerald Isle which she often wore on her sleeve. She always tried to hide if she was hurt from everyone, her family, friends, everyone; everyone that is but me… I could always tell no matter what she said or how she'd pretend. She never really let anyone in and I totally got that, I'm pretty much the same way.  
I suppose it was our friendship that she came to value; even after we weren't together anymore we shared our real feelings with each other; good or bad. We were a sounding board of sorts for each other, the bond we shared meant something to both of us and even though other people came into our lives they never were able to replace that."

"So when she and Remus were having… issues… she told you about them?"

"Not specifics mind you but she did convey her concerns generally. I usually listened, offered my honest opinion on the matter. The first time he broke things off with her I was in for a short visit and mum ask that I check on her and of course I obliged. Surely you can remember how bad she was?" asked Charlie to Harry as he finally turned around to face him

Harry didn't speak as he thought back to that grim time, he simply nodded.

"She was in a bad way, perhaps the worst I'd ever seen her. Needless to say I did my best to try and help, you know cheer her up a bit. She just kept crying and asking me over and over again what was wrong with her. I told her the truth absolutely nothing and he was the one who'd lost out. It was him, something was wrong with him, he didn't deserve her.

I don't know really how it happened but we ended up in bed that night. Merlin how I missed her in my arms but immediately the next morning she said she had made a mistake and it would be best if I left and didn't contact her for a while which I did despite letting her know being without her was really the furthest thing from my mind.  
I gave her a few days then tried owling her, no reply. For a few months I continued to send her mail with no reply. Finally several months later I learned in an owl from mum that he and Dora had married.  
I felt physically sick, I skipped work, drank firewhiskey all that day and cried all that night. I'd lost her, she'd chosen him" said Charlie solemnly.

"So after a few more days of drinking and crying I decided I couldn't cry over her anymore so I cleaned myself up, went back to work and began a meaningless yet highly sexual gratifying relationship with the first buxom mindless blonde who was easy on the eyes I could find."

Harry sat there a bit shocked Tonks cheated with Charlie after Remus initially pushed her away. Well technically she didn't cheat on Remus, they weren't together and furthermore he pushed her away. The more he thought about it, it really wasn't that awful what she'd done. But it did strike a nerve in Harry as he remembered he had broken up with Ginny and pushed her away in much the same manner, was it possible that she found solace in the arms of another while he was away hunting Hocruxes. Harry couldn't let any doubt creep into his mind right now; he needed to focus on listening to Charlie.

"I eventually came to accept the fact Dora was with Lupin. I wrote her giving my regards and congratulations on her nuptials. Surprisingly she wrote back telling me she was sorry that she hadn't told me but she was happy, she hoped we'd still be friend. I didn't hear a word from her again until she showed up at my doorstep at the preserve late one Wednesday night several months later soaking wet and crying.  
Lupin had left her …again. She didn't want any of her family or immediate friends to know so she came to me. She was a very good Auror, I'm sure you of all people already know that but it really was smart coming to Romania; no one would look for her there. She said she just needed to clear her head, think things over for a few days, she end up staying over three weeks. I'm not going to lie to you Harry even though she was in a state those first few days she soon was herself again and her being there with me was …well it reminded me of old times.  
She seemed to be so happy away from him but she eventually got an owl from her mother that he was looking for her and she left a few days after that. She'd gone back to him you see, she said this time it was for good. A few months later I heard from mum that Dora was having a kid. So I figured it was done for good, you know. "

"So she left. Did you see her again …before….?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Yes I did, a few months before the Battle at Hogwarts. Imagine my surprise after many months of nothing I get an owl from her asking me to meet her at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

Harry could see that Charlie was tensing up more than before maybe they were coming to the heart of the matter.

"Of course I went. I wasn't sure why, I mean I loved her but she made it quite clear when she left this last time that no matter what she may have felt for me she was staying with him. So I met with her and she looked …stunning, motherhood really was agreeing with her. She was so beautiful she was literally glowing with happiness. We ordered butterbeers; made small talk about nothing eventually I asked her why she'd ask me there.  
She brought out a picture, it was of her holding Teddy; he could have been maybe a month or two old. He had on a light blue jumper thing babies wear; he was smiling at the camera then turned and started smiling at her. Really cute picture, he was a handsome boy and I told her so. She smiled and said yeah he was, just like his dad, dimples and all but he didn't inherit his father's hair though, pity because it's such a brilliant shade of red. I'm sure I must have looked at her like she was barking; as I remembered it Lupin didn't have dimples or red hair for that matter. Then she said it, four words that changed my life in an instant. She told me simple and plain…Teddy was my son."

Harry was sure his face didn't hide his surprise; Teddy wasn't Remus's son but Charlie Weasley. Remus had been a good friend not only to both of his parents but to Harry as well. He had come to care for Harry and trust him, so much so that he made him the boy's godfather. Harry felt stunned and sick inside. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should and if he did what could he really say.

"I can imagine my face probably looked a lot back then like yours does right now. I hadn't seen her in months and to be greeted with news like this was more than anyone would have expected. I don't know how long I must have sat there just letting those words sink in finally she asked me to please say something. All I could manage to say was how and when. Stupid questions really…I'm sure …I mean I know when it happened; obviously during the weeks she stayed with me in Romania. I mean he had left her …again. He said they were over, again so it sort of happened …again. As for the how I know that as well, Arthur gave all of us boys the talk when we turned thirteen so I'm fully aware of where and how babies are made but she'd been on potion since she was fifteen or so. She answered me none the less; she thought Teddy was conceived during her last week in Romania and that she'd been off the potion for a few months as she had been trying to conceive with her husband."

Harry of course couldn't believe what he was hearing before he could catch himself he blurted out "So, so what… she forgot while you two were …together?"

"She knew she wasn't protected but she really didn't think the situation through right then; once she figured out she was indeed pregnant and the healer gave her an estimated due date she was sure it was mine. She of course kept this to herself so when Teddy was born everyone just assume he was a bit early when in actuality he was over two weeks late. She wasn't sure if she would ever tell me or not but with the war escalating she felt I had a right to know in case one or both of us …didn't make it. The whole truth was out there for better or worse …then she asked me what I was thinking…" said Charlie as his voice trailed off to a low whisper.

"What were you thinking Charlie?" asked Harry carefully after a few moments.

"That was a good question…I mean there were a thousand things running through my head, all kinds of thoughts so I told her what I always did, the truth. Part of me was ecstatic, I mean I was a father …I had a child with a woman I truly loved.  
But another part of me was hurt and angry, how dare she keep me in the dark about something like this, I mean I missed her whole pregnancy and the birth of our son; she had no right to do that, to keep this from me. Yet another part was scared to death, I mean this wasn't expected and the circumstances were far from ideal conceiving a child with your married best friend I'm sure is really not on anyone's agenda.  
She understood how I was feeling; she agreed I was right and apologized for not telling me sooner. I asked her what now. I mean how do we do this, go on with our lives, that is? She told me there was nothing for me to do…she was staying in her marriage and continuing to let her husband think he was the boy's father. I told her she was crazy…I mean he's my son, I have a right to see him and he has a right to know who his father is, his real father! She didn't disagree necessarily, she simply said now was not the time so I asked when…when would be the right time, six months, a year, five? She said she just needed some time, once the war was settled one way or another, we could figure it out then, the three of us."

"So Remus didn't know? That Teddy wasn't his?" asked Harry.

"No, he didn't. Dora said she thought of telling him early on in her pregnancy, said he worried himself sick over whether or not Teddy was going to inherit some of his… so called traits."

Harry knew knowing Remus that this was true, he was beyond relieved when the healer proclaimed little Teddy free from any of the lycan traits that had caused his theoretical father so much misery and torment over his lifetime. Harry though back to the months leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts those had been some of the happiest Remus had in his whole miserable life. Teddy was his pride and joy, his whole world and it made Harry sorrowful to know all of his happiness was based on a lie.

"May I ask you something and I hope you won't think it too personal but what did you two decide to do? I mean no one knows so you had to have come up with something"

"Harry I think at this point, you and I are way beyond too personal so I don't mind the question. We left the pub that day with a lot of unresolved issues to say the least; I mean really how do you work something like this out? She was just as confused as I was but I did agree to give her what she needed the most… time. We both knew the war was coming to a head one way or another so it didn't make sense to push the issue right then…there were much bigger more deadly issues at hand. I didn't want to leave the matter unfinished but we did …we agreed to keep in touch and meet again in a few months. After our meeting we stayed in contact, she wrote and sent pictures of her and Teddy right up until a few days before the battle" said Charlie as his eyes glistened full of unshed tears.

Harry simply stood there, he didn't know what to say or think about any of this. But more importantly than trying to figure out how he felt about all of this on a personal level he wanted to know what Charlie's intentions were now, as far as the rest of the world knew both of Teddy's parents where dead. He was being raised by his maternal grandmother and Harry participated as much as his schedule allowed. Teddy and Andromeda had open invitations to all the Weasley's gatherings no matter how large or small and their attendance was not only expected but truly welcomed. Now with the knowledge of Teddy's true parentage revealed Harry could only speculate how this new information would affect everyone.

"Well Charlie…what comes now? I mean what do you ...want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I mean considering how everything turned out I have mixed feelings about everything…. especially keeping quiet. I mean how do I explain this to my family, Dora's mum and more importantly …him. He doesn't really remember them so all he knows is what he's heard from others. "

Harry knew what he meant, up until this point most of Teddy connection to his parents was thru others. He didn't know or remember them but all the memories their family and friends had of them they shared with Teddy, which was more than Harry ever had of his parents growing up.

"I mean they're heroes; loyal, good, brave people who gave their lives for what they truly believed in. They represent everything one should hope to be, shining examples to be respected and admired. Me …I'm what… a dragon keeper in a reserve in Romania who entered the fray near the end and got lucky."

"Charlie don't say that you did your part too, long before the final battle making all those contacts with foreign wizards willing to help the Order, using dragons and other animals to convey coded messages to members of the Order when other means weren't available, fighting valiantly at the Battle of Hogwarts…so don't give me that. You don't give yourself enough credit; you're way more than just a dragon keeper especially to your family"

"Well at the time I thought it was all I could do but now it doesn't feel like nearly enough compared to others."

"Fr-fred's death was so hard on everyone…Do you think another funeral would have helped? It wouldn't have."

There was one question looming in the back of Harry's mind since Charlie's startling omission.

He didn't want to ask but he had to know "Do you want him?" asked Harry as his chest tightened with anticipation.

"That's a simple question …with a complicated answer. I mean of course I do…he's my son after all and I care for him, honestly I do. I mean I've tried to keep my distance from him, not get too attached but I do like spending time with him. I guess it's a good thing he and Vicki are as close as they are. No one thinks twice about me being with the two of them."  
Although Charlie's visits home were never frequent only about six times a year he always made time for his niece and always took Teddy along, whether it was to Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley for ice cream or the backyard of the Burrow to play hide and seek , the three were all together and always had a blast. So much so that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had often said what a great dad Charlie would be, little did they know how true those words really were.

"To answer your question yes, Harry I do want him, he's my son and I do care a great deal for him but I think it would be best if I left things as they are. I don't know how to raise a child; I'd be a single dad even though I'd know the family would be more than happy to help.  
Even with their help he can't live with me in Romania, it's far too dangerous. Plus I could never take him away from Andromeda; she's already lost too much. No matter how much I'd want him I'd never ever do anything to cause that lady any more pain.  
Besides he deserves better…better than me. They are war heroes, he deserves to have their legacy; it's one he can be proud of, one of honor.  
I don't want him to judge her, to ever think badly of his mum because of one poor decision. She was a wonderful, brave woman and I won't have anyone and I do mean anyone saying anything negative about her, ever …even him."

Harry understood Charlie's words and he was sure some if it was for his benefit. Yes what had transpired was unbelievably reckless and selfish on both Charlie and Tonks part, it pained Harry further that his dear friend Remus Lupin had no idea about any of it and died believing a lie but he also knew he still couldn't judge either too harshly because the lie brought so much happiness. Remus loved Teddy with all his heart and his final months were filled with the limitless joy of being a father something he never thought he'd be. And despite their many separations which were always his fault he truly loved Tonks, he wanted nothing but the best for her which he had convinced himself he was not. No, he wouldn't condemn the bad decisions made by the two however he was not so sure others wouldn't. Maybe not their families or close friends but the rest of the wizarding community would surely not be as forgiving.

"Charlie, if you're going to keep silent about this why did you tell me any of this? Why now, why me?"

"Someone other than me needed to know, I mean anything could happen and he might even start asking questions one day. After the incident last month at the reserve I could have died and no one else would know the truth and if anyone needed to know the whole truth it should be you. They chose you as Teddy's godfather with good reason, you were a friend to both of them and they trusted you with the most precious thing they had, him and I trust you too."

"You trust me? You barely know me."

"True… but just because I'm not here much doesn't me I don't know you Harry. You have saved my dad, Ginny and Ron more than once not to mention the whole wizarding world!"

Before Harry could object Charlie continued "You're my brother's best mate, he thinks of you as another brother and he has been since first year. I have had the pleasure of him writing me on every memorable, chaotic and less than admirable minute of it the two of you had."

"I never knew that…I mean I knew he wrote you but I-I didn't know…he talked about me."

"Yeah …well he did, even when you two had your first fight fourth year during the Tri-wizard Tournament. He has shared all kinds of things with me though and not just about you. I think it was easier for him to tell me some things because I wasn't there all the time; I was an impartial confidant, he knows how private I am and I'd never say anything to the others.  
I remember he was so upset second year when Hermione was petrified that I told him then I thought he might fancy her. He told me as early as third year that he though Hermione fancied you more than him which I told him was rubbish. From jealousy over Viktor Krum to the whole stupid idea, his words not mine; of dating Lavender Brown he shared it all with me. Even how afraid he was for you most of the time; that he'd do whatever it took to help you put an end to Voldermort."

Harry simply gave him a small smile as he always knew how much Ron meant to him but he had no idea he felt the same and that he shared that with his family especially Charlie.

"The seed money Fred and George mysteriously received to start WWW wasn't a loan from Gringotts like they told mum and dad but a gift from you. The twins told me, they couldn't believe it, no one had ever done anything like that for any of us before; they never forgot that. Not to mention you've stolen my baby sister's heart. She fancied you since she was ten, the day she met you on the train platform. She loves you more than words can say you do know that, it's written all over her, it has been for the last few years. Gin's a lot like me, she's guarded, she likes to keep things to herself but when it came to you all that went out the window. I always like to think of her as a little girl running around the Burrow in pigtails giving all us boy's hell but when I see her now with you she's so grown up…and in love. Normally any older brother couldn't help but want to pummel the guy she's fallen for but with you….we are all happy about it including Percy even if he doesn't show it, that she found someone who makes her this happy."

With that Harry's smile grew wider, he did love Ginny with all his heart and it made him feel even better to know that her family truly accepted how much he loved her.

"You are a good person Harry and I know you'll do right by him, be there for him and Andromeda in a way I never could. You'll teach him…tell him how great they both were. But most importantly above everything else you love him. I grew up with a lot of that, we all did, that's pretty much all we had in our family and we all turned out all right, honestly that's the only one true thing that matters."

Harry nodded his head in agreement because it was true. The power of love had saved Harry; he knew what a powerful thing love really was.

"I think we should be getting back before Ginny starts to worry that I've done something to you. That little witch has one mean Bat Bogeyed Curse and I don't relish being on the receiving end of her wand. Let's go."

So they did.

Charlie had told Harry the most important thing that had ever happened to him, something that no other living soul knew. Charlie knew his secret although shared was safe. Harry knew. Charlie didn't worry that he would say anything because he knew he could be trusted. It was a big responsibility carrying knowledge of such a thing but Charlie knew if anyone could it would be Harry.

As the two walked back Harry thought to himself this was so not the conversation he'd thought he'd be having with Charlie but he despite the revelation Harry couldn't help but feel satisfied by how things went. He was a bit overwhelmed at the idea that Charlie, Teddy's real father, was basically giving him the privilege, to ensure that his son grew up happy, adjusted and loved. A privilege he knew Charlie, his natural father desperately wanted but nobly knew he could not have. Harry well knew secrets always have a way of coming to the light eventually but he hoped that day was many years from now and perhaps by then he and Charlie would both be ready to have a chat with Teddy.


End file.
